


Seelenblind

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Pieces of Stardust [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jim´s Pov, M/M, just a few thoughts about Khan, second try in this fandom, sort of fix-it shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's thoughts about Khan...alternative Reality...sort of fix-it shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seelenblind

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from the Star Trek 'verse. And btw: I'm not a native speaker.

* * *

 

_**The free bird leaps on the back of the wind** _

_**and floats downstream´till the current ends** _

_**and dips his wings in the orange sun rays** _

_**and dares to claim the sky.** _

 

If you could see yourself how I see you. In all your perfection, presented on a silver tray. If they only knew that a warm heart beats behind this facade of ice. You own a soul and would do everything, really everything for your family. But they are blind to all this because without this knowledge to judge, is indeed much easier.

And so it is up to me to allow you a future, without violence and slavery, without constant fear for your family. Something I promised you an eternity ago aboard the Enterprise. And James T. Kirk keeps his promises. Always.

And with a completely irrational confidence, I enter for the first time in two years a hearing room. Because I have never believed in no-win scenarios.


End file.
